


Haseki - Interativa (VAGAS ABERTAS)

by Valium



Series: Heregeverso [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: Haseki, do perso-árabe "atribuir a algo exclusividade", foi o título utilizado por quase dois séculos pela mulher que estivesse legalmente casada com o monarca do Império Otomano. Ser chamada por Haseki significava ter poder, maior status do que qualquer outra mulher do harém. Aerion II, um rei jovem e com ideias que não aprazem aos reinos que comanda, decidiu por ter um harém. Por que escolher apenas uma, se ele era o rei e poderia fazer o que lhe parecesse melhor? Para aqueles buscando por poder político, é uma barganha fácil. Oferecer uma filha em troca de uma posição mais alta não é incomum. Há quem se desagrade com o fato de que Aerion acolheu em seu harém mesmo mulheres comuns, sem sangue nobre. Uma delas poderia ser a próxima Senhora dos Sete Reinos. Dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha se desenrola não apenas uma disputa entre mulheres, mas também uma disputa por poder.
Series: Heregeverso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017313
Kudos: 1





	Haseki - Interativa (VAGAS ABERTAS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ 
> 
> Tudo o que você precisa saber para construir uma ficha >> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Gu7GMoUpLnuiWp--z1KiMIkeLI_AqWPBary502B8qG4/edit
> 
> Prazo: 31/12/2020
> 
> Discord >> https://discord.gg/6u4jZe8
> 
> Whatsapp >> https://chat.whatsapp.com/BnXA6Irj8LkHwu1sE3BWg7
> 
> Aparências já reservadas e fichas já entregues >> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13q8IWgi2uXDvn7QS6cFTmSLmvqtspCC4_SfTBK3HlVo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Dúvidas podem ser tiradas nos comentários abaixo. Reservas também podem ser pedidas pelos comentários, bem como a entrega para os links das fichas.
> 
> O recorte de idade é de 18 a 25 anos para consortes, 12 a 16 anos para aias, pajens e copeiros, e mínimo de 12 anos para demais personagens. É permitido reservar homens. 
> 
> É OBRIGATÓRIO reservar o status/casa de seu personagem, seja como "casa tal", "bastardo de casa tal", "nobre de tal cidade", ou "sem sangue nobre". Reservas sem status serão ignoradas. 
> 
> É OBRIGATÓRIO fazer uma reserva para enviar uma ficha. A pessoa reservada DEVE TER VÍDEOS com qualidade.
> 
> ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦

A luz da manhã se espalhava sobre o quarto em raios pálidos, dourados, que refletiam sobre quaisquer metais que houvessem no lugar. Não era uma cena feliz, e apesar de o ar ser leve ali, não havia qualquer leveza no espírito da rainha, cujos olhos claros estavam inchados, o rosto, marcado por lágrimas que já tinham secado.

Ela segurava a mão de seu marido, que dormia, nos últimos momentos de vida. Quando era mais jovem, Baelor II tinha sido o sonho de consumo de qualquer donzela nos Sete Reinos. Mesmo agora, com o Estranho esperando por perto para levar sua alma, seus cabelos prateados reluziam ao sol da manhã como algo precioso. Mas seu corpo, outrora forte, capaz de sair vitorioso de qualquer batalha que lutasse, definhava mais a cada momento. O homem era uma casca vazia. Além dele, ela era a única pessoa no quarto luxuoso. Seus filhos já tinham vindo e ido, e com a morte tão próxima, não havia nada que pudessem fazer por ele além de prover um sono sem dor.

Valena sempre achara que iria-se rumo ao reino dos mortos antes dele. Mas ele ia, esvaía-se por seus dedos, ainda que tentasse segurá-lo com tudo que tinha dentro de si. Ela sentia o pulso cada vez mais fraco, cada vez mais frio. Não havia o que fazer. Baelor estava morrendo. O amor de sua vida estava morrendo.

— Você é forte — ele lhe dissera, horas antes. — Você vai conseguir. Nosso filho precisa de você. Eu sou apenas um homem. Algum dia estaremos juntos, no domínio dos deuses.

Ela não sabia se podia acreditar nele. Baelor sempre fora uma pessoa sábia, compreensiva. Ela era a pessoa racional entre eles, ainda que naquele momento, não se sentia capaz de pensar com coerência.

Ali ela permaneceu, com os cabelos escuros desalinhados e suas roupas de dormir em um estado impróprio para uma rainha, até o meio da manhã, quando Baelor por fim se foi. Ela não soltou a mão dele por horas ainda, incapaz de deixá-lo. Quem veio procurá-la foi Aerion. Ninguém de fora da família tinha permissão para estar ali, de todo modo, nem mesmo os membros da Guarda Real. E ela quis chorar novamente quando o viu. Era muito similar ao pai.

Aerion teve de segurar sua mãe, e lentamente convencê-la a sair do quarto. Apenas um olhar para a pele acinzentada do falecido rei era suficiente para que se soubesse que não restava vida no corpo dele. A cena não o agradava, tanto quanto não agradava a ela, mas não havia o que fazer. Ele sabia que aquilo significava que a coroa agora era dele.

Ele sabia que ela não seria capaz de arranjar os preparativos necessários. Do lado de fora, o dragão de seu pai, Syrax, causava um tumulto digno de nota. Ele provavelmente sabia, antes mesmo que eles, do lado de fora do quarto, soubessem. O tumulto de Syrax fora o que o impulsionou a adentrar o quarto de seu pai. Os dragões sabiam de coisas que eles próprios não sabiam. Aerion tinha sonhos onde via com os olhos de seu próprio dragão, Arreos. Supunha que isso era o suficiente para que entendesse aquele tanto.

Do lado de fora, seu primo Aemon esperava, sem outra companhia. Ao vê-lo sair praticamente carregando a mãe, não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça e se retirou para encontrar a Mão do Rei, o Lorde responsável quando o rei não estava em condições. Diferente dele próprio, de cabelos loiros quase prateados e olhos em um tom claro de lilás, Aemon herdara a paleta de cores de sua mãe, uma Stark de Winterfell.

Depois de deixar sua mãe na companhia de uma de suas irmãs, nos aposentos que pertenciam a ela, Aerion se dirigiu à sala do Pequeno Conselho, onde a Mão do Rei, o Grande Meistre, o Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real, o Mestre das Leis, o Mestre da Moeda, e o Mestre dos navios o aguardavam, junto de seu primo. Dentro da sala, ele pôde ver Aemon tentar ajeitar o cabelo castanho escuro, a apreensão causada pela urgência da situação visível em seus olhos cinzentos. Parecia perguntar a ele _o que faremos agora_ , mesmo quando a resposta óbvia era apenas uma. Aerion se tornaria rei. Era o que precisava fazer.

Seu pai foi velado por uma semana inteira. Representantes de todos os cantos do continente e de fora dele vieram prestar respeitos, conforme era possível que se desse sua presença. Um mês depois, mesmo depois de sua coroação, eles não parariam de chegar para oferecer condolências. Desde o dia em que seu pai se fora, sua mãe tinha permanecido em roupas de luto, com um véu escuro sobre o rosto.

Sua coroação aconteceu no Grande Septo de Baelor, construído não por seu pai, mas pelo Baelor que viera antes dele, séculos atrás. A cerimônia pareceu durar horas, mas ele foi devidamente abençoado pelos deuses e ungido com todos os óleos necessários. Quando se retirou dali, não era mais como Príncipe Aerion, e sim como Aerion, segundo de seu nome, Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares, e dos Primeiros Homens, Senhor dos Sete Reinos e Protetor do Território. Um belo título gigante para combinar com o tédio que a cerimônia lhe trouxera.

O banquete feito em honra à sua coroação era modesto, não por uma ausência de fundos, mas porque tanto ele quanto o resto de sua família ainda estavam mergulhados no luto causado pela morte de seu pai. Ainda foi um belo banquete, apesar disso.

Depois daquela noite, entretanto, Aerion foi deixado para lidar com a corte. Receberia juramentos de lealdade de todas as partes, como se esperava que acontecesse com um novo rei. Valena se ocupou de seu luto, mudando-se para quartos mais arejados na Arcada das Donzelas. E ainda que Aerion fizesse o melhor das escolhas apresentadas a ele, havia coisas que era incapaz de saber. Valena chegou tarde demais. Quando soube, em vez de se casar, como ela tinha desejado, mas não ordenado, ele havia sussurrado ao pé do ouvido da primeira das moças do que viria a ser um harém.

 _Aeksia_ , ele lhe sussurrara, _Senhora_. Como se ainda estivessem em Valíria.

 _Você não pode fazer o que bem entende_ , Valena declarou a seu filho prateado, a coroa com um peso leve demais em sua cabeça.

 _Eu sou o rei_ , ele respondeu. _Se alguém pode fazer o que bem entende, sou eu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ 
> 
> Tudo o que você precisa saber para construir uma ficha >> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Gu7GMoUpLnuiWp--z1KiMIkeLI_AqWPBary502B8qG4/edit
> 
> Prazo: 31/12/2020
> 
> Discord >> https://discord.gg/6u4jZe8
> 
> Whatsapp >> https://chat.whatsapp.com/BnXA6Irj8LkHwu1sE3BWg7
> 
> Aparências já reservadas e fichas já entregues >> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13q8IWgi2uXDvn7QS6cFTmSLmvqtspCC4_SfTBK3HlVo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Dúvidas podem ser tiradas nos comentários abaixo. Reservas também podem ser pedidas pelos comentários, bem como a entrega para os links das fichas.
> 
> O recorte de idade é de 18 a 25 anos para consortes, 12 a 16 anos para aias, pajens e copeiros, e mínimo de 12 anos para demais personagens. É permitido reservar homens. 
> 
> É OBRIGATÓRIO reservar o status/casa de seu personagem, seja como "casa tal", "bastardo de casa tal", "nobre de tal cidade", ou "sem sangue nobre". Reservas sem status serão ignoradas. 
> 
> É OBRIGATÓRIO fazer uma reserva para enviar uma ficha. A pessoa reservada DEVE TER VÍDEOS com qualidade.
> 
> ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦


End file.
